


Intervention

by happylittlebumblebee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlebumblebee/pseuds/happylittlebumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.01 Reaction Fic. Kurt and Blaine start overcompensating on the communication front. Sam organises an intervention with the help of Jake and Ryder. 1.8k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

Blaine’s phone buzzed loudly next to his coffee cup on the table. 

“Dude, come on, that’s like, the thirtieth time he’s texted you in the hour we’ve been here.”

Blaine smiled dopily and picked up his phone, answering Sam absently, “No, it’s just the twenty-third.”

_Kurt: I just saw a fabulous couple strolling down Fifth Avenue hand in hand. I can’t wait for that to be us <3._

_Blaine: We’re already fabulous, so we’re half way there :)._

_Kurt: Well, obviously. I love you._

_Blaine: I love you, too._

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Blaine’s eyes. “Bro! Best friend. Right here. Talking to you.”

“Right, right, sorry,” Blaine mumbled.

_Blaine: I’m at the Lima Bean with Sam. I said hi to your mouse friend :). But I think Sam wants my attention. I’ll talk to you later?_

_Kurt: :(. I’ll call you when I get home. I miss you._

_Blaine: :(. <3_

_Kurt: <3_

Blaine smiled sadly down at his phonefor a moment, his heart aching with the need to just have some _time_ with Kurt. He had got everything, just for a few dreamlike hours, and then Kurt was gone  again, a soft brush of lips Blaine’s cheek and a blur of blue through the security gate.

“You’re going all mushy-eyed again, bro.”

Blaine snapped his head up, startled. He blinked and gave a wobbly smile. “I just really miss him.” 

“It’s been one day,” Sam said flatly. “And he’s literally texting you every ten seconds.”

Blaine just sighed, running a hand over the back of his neck, and shrugged forlornly. “I can’t help it. I miss him.”

**

_Kurt: Wakey wakey, rise and shine! Cross off the date in the calendar because it’s one day fewer until I get to see you again! Soon, sweetheart, soon. Love you xx_

_**_

_Blaine: Study date with Tina tonight :). There’s only a few weeks left of school though. It’s so weird. But New York <3._

_**_

_Kurt: Isabelle just got the whole extravagant tale and is now absolutely desperate to meet you. We’ll have to pop in when you visit :). Which will be soon. *significant look*. xxxxx_

_**_

_Blaine: Going to see Trent today! He was so excited to be part of the proposal it’s so sweet. Miss you xxx._

_**_

_Kurt: You should wear your bottle green bowtie today and I’ll wear my green silk scarf and we can match :). I’ll feel a little bit closer to you anyway. I love youuuuuu._

_**_

_Blaine: I’m at Breadstix with Sam and Tina, and we got placed in the booth where you asked me to your Junior Prom. I got all misty-eyed and now they’re all judging me because apparently I’ve been doing that a lot recently. But I don’t care. Love you._

_**_

_Kurt: There’s a guy on the subway eating his shoe laces, Blaine. I don’t know if I’m even more grossed out or impressed that the shoes are still attached to his feet. Oh, New York, how I love thee. But I love *you* more! Mwah!_

_**_

_Kurt: I’m not 100% sure I can make it all the way across my room from my bed to my laptop to skype you later. Killer dance class. All my muscles have turned to play-doh. Call me. I miss you. Also: I miss your hands. Because massages._

**

_Kurt: I still can’t believe this is happening, and yet I can’t imagine my finger without the ring. It feels like it’s always been there. I love you I love you I love you._

_**_

Kurt took a photo of himself in the mirror at the office, sending the camera a well-practised Tyra smize. His left hand settled delicately over his collarbone, tucking his thumb under the edge of his un-buttoned collar to display his ring front and centre.

Kurt analysed the photo carefully before he sent it, checking the lines of his legs clad in light yellow pants, the plane of his cheekbones, the jut of his hip, and, most importantly, the contrast of his deep navy button-down with the pale glint of the ring. He gave his phone a decisive nod of approval, pleased with his look and the subtle deconstruction of their engagement outfits. Blaine would love it, Blaine would get it. Kurt’s smile softened and he ran his thumb over the ring in an already habitual movement, just to make absolutely sure that it was really still there.

He added a caption (“ _Happy One Week Engagement Anniversary, cutie. Love you xxx”),_ clicked ‘send’, tucked his phone back in his pocket and set off back to his office, unable to dampen the little skip that crept into his step.

Halfway down the corridor, he paused, cocking his head to the side. He pulled his phone back out and began to write out another text to Blaine.

_**_

_Kurt: Are you still in Glee practise?_

_Blaine: It just ended, but Sam wants to talk about a number after so I’ll be here a little longer._

_Kurt: :( I have to wait extra long to talk to my fiance because of Sam? Pinch him (hard) and say that it’s from me. Also say that I’m giving him ‘the look’. He’ll know what I mean._

_Blaine: Anything for you <3._

“Blaine.”

Blaine looked up. Sam, Ryder and Jake stood in front of him, arms crossed and faces set in what Blaine guessed was supposed to be grim understanding.

“This,” Sam said, “is an intervention.” They all turned and pointed behind them at the whiteboard, where the word ‘ _Intervention’_ had been helpfully written out.

“Um,” Blaine said, straightening up in his seat and crossing his legs. “What?”

“An intervention,” Sam continued, ignoring him, “About you and that damn phone.”

As if on cue, Blaine’s phone lit up in his hand. Blaine tried to surreptitiously read the latest text from Kurt, but Ryder reached forward and grabbed it from his hand before he could.

“Hey!” Blaine said, trying to snatch it back. “That was Kurt!”

“This is exactly what we’re talking about,” Sam said, with a sad shake of his head. He put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and pushed him back down into his chair. “You need to stop texting Kurt more often than you take a breath.”

Blaine scoffed. “It’s not that bad.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You want me to take a look at your text and call history?”

“No, no,” Blaine said hastily. “But anyway, we just got engaged last week! And he had to leave straight away for New York. We can’t ri-, we need to talk to each other. All the time. That’s how we work.”

“You need to tell Kurt your every move? You think you _needed_ to tell him you took your bathroom break between third and fourth period today instead of your usual between second and third?”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth. He sniffed and tilted his head to the side. “Kurt likes to be kept informed on the state of my health.”

“Dude,” Jake said, side-eyeing Sam. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Yeah, no, that’s really weird,” Ryder agreed, turning to Sam. “You shouldn’t know that, bro.”

“Blaine and I usually take morning bathroom breaks together, okay, it’s not that weird,” Sam said quickly. “It’s nice to have a chat when you’re doing you’re business.” He sighed. “Look, man, you must know that we are all super happy for you.” Ryder and Jake nodded furiously in agreement. “But I think this is going a bit far.”

Blaine looked between them all. Ryder was staring down at Blaine’s phone in bewilderment. “He’s texted you like, six times since I’ve had your phone.”

“See?” Sam said, with a triumphant point of his finger. “It’s too much. These are the final few weeks of senior year! You can’t spend them glued to your phone. Enjoy this time you have with all of us, because once you go to New York with Kurt, we all know that’s it. You love him, he loves you, it’s all going to be fine.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s what we thought last time,” Blaine said with a bitter twist of his mouth, getting to his feet and seizing his phone back from Ryder. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he muttered, and walked out of the room, leaving them staring after him.

**

He had dialled Kurt before he’d even left the room. Kurt picked up immediately.

“Hey, you,” came the sweet, breezy voice of his fiance.

Blaine let out a breath of air. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, worry in his voice.

“Yeah, fine, just something Sam said.”

“Do I need to come over there and give him that pinch?”

Blaine reached his locker and leant back against it, head tipped back against the cool metal door. “I wish you _could_ come over here,” he said, longing laced into his words.

“Me too, honey,” Kurt said softly. “Me too.”

Blaine steadied himself in the soft sounds of Kurt’s breathing down the phone. “Sam said that we’re texting too much. That it’s gone too far.”

Kurt gave an indignant little “Pah”, and said, “We don’t text that much.”

Blaine’s lips tipped up at the corners fondly. “Well, actually, you’ve texted me at least forty times today.”

“Oh. Well.” Kurt floundered. “You replied!”

“I know, I just-, think that he might have a point? Maybe we’re overcompensating just a bit?”

Kurt paused. Blaine could hear the low babble of voices on the other end of the line, could picture Kurt at his desk at Vogue, all cute and professional in his headset. Could picture it very well, in fact, because Kurt had sent him a picture earlier that day of him ‘in action’ at Vogue, pencil held delicately between his fingers and adorable frown creasing his forehead as he stared down at a sketch.

“I just wanted to keep you updated,” Kurt said eventually. “I want you to know how different things are now. I love you so, so much, and I don’t want you to ever doubt that, to ever doubt your place in my life.”

Blaine’s heart clenched in his chest and he blinked, heat building behind his eyes. “Things _are_ different to last year, and not just with you. I am so happy, Kurt. I have the best friends, I have you, I feel like I have my family again, after the shooting, I just. Things are so different. And I’m so confident in us.”

“So am I,” Kurt said with a sniffle. “We’re forever.”

“God, I love you,” Blaine said, wiping away a tear with a breathy huff of laughter. 

“I love you, too,” Kurt said without hesitation. “So, maybe we cut down the texting just a little bit? I don’t want to lose my air of mystery, after all.”

Blaine gave a little relieved giggle. “Of course, we can’t have that.”

“Can I call you for our skin routine later?” Kurt sounded less sure of himself. “I need to hear your voice more than once a day.”

“Of course,” Blaine said warmly. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
